Insanity
by mr.dwicky
Summary: this story will make you laugh. period. oh, and it's finished!
1. it all begins

**Hello every body. Mr. dwicky here, but you can call me Mitchell. My house has been filled with maniacs (the avatar cast) and I'm stuck writing about it.** **So I hope you enjoy!**

**Doorbell rings**

Me: hello

Sokka: hey can we stay at your house

Me: excuse me?

Sokka: you know me and the other avatar cast, nicktoons studio was burnt down because SOMEONE SET THE CABBAGE MAN ON FIRE!

Zuko: I said I was sorry!

Me: wait, why my house?

Sokka: because your house was the closet one to the studio

Me: the last time I checked Burbank was a few hundred miles from Dallas

Sokka: let me rephrase that, you're the first person that hasn't slammed the door in my face!

Me: ahh I see, I guess you can stay, I mean, what could possibly go wrong?

**5 seconds later**

Azula: (who is holding Sokka by a leash) dance my puppet dance!

Sokka: (who has been stripped down to his boxers) cancan or tango!

Me: (eye twitching) you guy are sick!

Azula & Sokka: so?

Me: don't you guys have anything better to

**Sokka and Azula start making out**

Me: guess that answers my question

Aang: where are the sodas?

Me: in the garage

**Aang runs away and comes back with a soda**

Aang: where is my staff?

Me: in the closet!

**Aang runs away and comes back**

Me: (sigh) what is it now Aang?

Aang: um, Zuko and Katara are making out in the closet.

Me: (another sigh) I can tell its going to be a loooonnggg week

**Well I hope you liked it. Next chapter we go to six flags, run into some old friends And me and Sokka get drunk!**


	2. rhinos!

**Hey everybody I'm back. Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry for the typos in the first chapter. I'll try to have less of those in the future.**

**P.S. I'm sorry raven2005**

**Sokka walks in and sits down on the couch next to me**

Me: (I slap Sokka) YOU STUPID IDIOT!

Sokka: what did you that for?

Me: I don't know, I just felt like it

Momo: I think you're both idiots

**Everyone looks at Momo**

Aang: Momo you can talk?

**Thinking quickly, Momo takes out a M.I.B. neutralizer and neutralizes us**

Momo: there is no such thing as the M.I.B., aliens, or talking lemurs

**Momo a.k.a. agent M (poor Michael Jackson) jumps out the window**

Aang: what just happened?

Me: (slaps Sokka) YOU STUPID IDIOT!

Sokka: YOU SON OF A-

Katara: hey I have an idea, why don't we go to Six Flags?

Me: but I can't drive!

Zuko: why don't we ride rhinos?

Aang: OH NO, I AM NOT RIDING A STUPID RHINO!

**5 seconds later**

Aang: I can't believe that I'm riding a stupid rhino

**Sorry, I had to cut this chapter short**


	3. Suki and cactus juice

**Waaassssuuuuupppp!**

**At Six Flags**

Me: ok, now that we are at Six Flags (finally!) We need to stick toget….

**I turn around to see that Sokka is the only behind me**

Me: never mind

Sokka: (sarcastically) well this is fun

Suki: (who seemed to come out of nowhere) OH MY GOD….. SOKKA!

Sokka: hey Suki, wanna go on a date

Suki: sure how bout' tomorrow at eight

**Suki walks away**

Me: that was weird… it was totally random and it rhymed

Sokka: want something to drink?

Me: sure

**Sokka walks away and comes back with two drinks, he hands me one**

Me: (I drink the drink) Sokka, what is this?

Sokka: cactus juice

Me: WHAT! SOKKA YOU STUPID IDIO… (I black out)

**Dream world**

Me: ugh, were am I?

Gir: you're in the land of the monkeys!

**Zhao runs by in a tutu singing "I'm so pretty"**

Me: MY EYES! THEY BURN!

Gir: yep, that's what everyone else says

**Welp, that's the end of this chapter**


	4. kicked out

**Wow, two chapters in one day. Ah well.**

**Dream world**

Me: land of the what?

Gir: land of the monkeys!

Me: guess that explains why Zhao is here, but why is he in a tutu singing "I'm so pretty"

Gir: we found him that way

Me: wow, Zhao must have issues, wait a minute…. Who's "we"

**An army of zombie teletubies come out of nowhere**

Me: okay, there just teletubies, there's nothing scary about teletubies

teletubie: do you want to play with us?

Me: okay, now I'm scared

**I pick up Gir and hold him like a club**

Me: I HAVE A RETARDED ROBOT AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE HIM!

Teletubie: oooooooooooh, you have a temper problem

Me: ya got a problem with my temper

Teletubie: two words, DOG PILE!

**I get squashed by the evil zombie teletubies an black out again**

**Outside of Six Flags**

Me: wow, I'm alive…. And I'm out of the land of the monkeys

Katara: land of the what?

**I look over and see every body sitting next to me**

Me: how'd we all get out here?

Aang: we got kicked out

Me: how?

Toph: it's a looooonnggg story

**Usually I would have stopped the story by now but I've decided to finish the Six Flags saga right now**

**Flashback**

Katara: hey, I wonder were everybody else is

Zuko: I dunno, but I bet we'll be seeing them real soon

**Bugs bunny runs by**

Katara: what do you think he's running from

**Me and Sokka run by throwing rocks at bug's bunny yelling "silly rabbit, Trix are for kids"**

Zuko: ooooookkaaayyyy

**End flashback**

Me: so because of me and Sokka we got kicked out

Katara: no, that's how you and Sokka got kicked out

Me: so how did the rest of you get kicked out?

Katara: well, Azula set Tweety bird on fire, Toph caved in the runaway mine train, Zuko blew up casa magnetica (best attraction evur!), and Aang also drank cactus juice and jumped off the oil derrick

Me: but what did you do Katara?

Katara: uuuuuuhhh

**Flashback, you see Katara making out with Wile E. Coyote in a closet**

**End flashback**

Katara: nothin'

Me: (sarcastically) right

**Thus ends the Six Flags chapter**


	5. Sokka's date

**I'm finally done with the Six Flags saga. YAY ME!**

**Breakfast time, Azula and Sokka walk in**

Azula: slave, fetch me the paper

Sokka: oh no, no more, I am no longer you're boy toy

Azula: wha… what are you talking about

Sokka: long story short… I'm dumping you

Azula: YOU FOOL! YOU SHALL RUE THE DAY YOU EVER BROKE UP WITH ME!

Aang: I wish I had a girlfriend

Toph: hey, what about me?

Aang: what about you?

Toph: I could be your girlfriend

Aang: oh I'm sorry, soooooooo…… want to make out in the closet

Toph: sure

**Aang and Toph go into the closet**

Me: why does everything have to be random?

Zhao: (yes, he's still in a tutu) I dunno

**I turn around and shoot Zhao with a 22 (rifle, of course)**

Me: ahhhh, now I feel better

**8:00, doorbell rings, Sokka opens door**

Sokka: hey Suki, ready to go to the movies

Suki: yeah

Sokka: okay then, let's go!

**Sokka and Suki leave, then suddenly Roku, Yue, and the cabbage man appear in a large blue flame, and then the flame dies down**

Me: (sarcastically) no, go ahead, burn my carpet more than it already is, its not like it's going to cost me hundreds of dollars later on

Yue: where's Sokka

Aang: he just left with su-

Me: -permarket, he just went to the supermarket

Roku: anyway I believe this cabbage merchant belongs to you, HE WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT CABBAGES! HE'S DRIVING US NUTS!

Me: (sigh) I'll get the rifle

**Suddenly Sokka and Suki walk in**

Suki: I had a wonder full time (kisses Sokka)

Yue: Sokka, who is this

Sokka: oh shit

Roku: I'm gone!

**Roku disappears**

Me: (laughing) this should be interesting

**I smell a cat fight**


	6. CAT FIGHT!

**YAY! CATFIGHT! (The reason I'm not in this chapter is because I'm too busy selling tickets)**

Suki: I'm Sokka's girlfriend

Yue: no you're not, I'm Sokka's girlfriend

Katara: WOOHOO! CATFIGHT!

**Everybody stares at Katara**

Zhao: (you know what, I'm tired of using the words "Zhao" and "tutu" in one sentence, so whenever Zhao shows up, just know he's in a tutu) ewww.

**Suki and Yue start a slap fight, and then-**

Gir: Hiiiiiiiiii! I'm here to block this fight, sooooooooo blockblockblockblockblockblockblockblockblock wait, I think it's over

Sokka: RIP OFF HER SHIRT!

Gir: uh, never mind, wait, now it's over

**I walk in**

Zuko: I thought you were selling tickets to the catfight

Me: I was, but nobody liked my prices

Aang: can I have a soda?

Me: sure if you bring me back one

**Aang runs away and comes back with two sodas, hands me one**

Me: (drinks soda) what kind of soda is this?

Aang: cactus soda!

Me: aw man, not again (blacks out)

**Wow, De-jah-vu!**


	7. return to the land of the monkeys

**I'm gonna kill the guy who came up with the idea that you can get high off of cactus juice**

**Dream world**

Gir: HI MITCHELL!

Me: hey Gir, where are the zombie teletubies

Gir: they got fired

Me: by who?

**Suddenly Kirby walks by**

Gir: HI BOSS!

Me: never mind… Gir! Tell me how to get out of here?

Gir: only if you dance with me! (You're welcome Brix)

Me: never!

5 seconds later, I'm doing the cancan with Gir

Me: okay, now will you tell me how to get out of here!

**Gir pulls out a mallet and hits me with it, I black out (no duh!)**

**My house**

Sokka: YAY! You you're awake!

Me: where is every body?

Sokka: I think Aang and Toph are in the closet and Katara and Zuko are in the bedroom

Me: okay, I'm going to take a walk

**I walk over to the closet not caring that Toph and Aang are in the closet, open closet, then quickly close closet**

Sokka: what is it?

Me: for one thing, Zuko and Katara are in the closet, not Toph and Aang, and don't look at me 6 years from now when you have to take care of a nephew with rainbows comin' out of his ears!

**I walk out**

**Don't ask!**


	8. the Fortune teller

**I just want to point out that this is the climax**

**I'm walking down when I see the Fortune teller (you now who I'm talking about)**

Fortune teller: do you want to hear your future

Me: sure why not

**The Fortune teller does her weird magic mojo and then suddenly gasps**

Me: what!

Fortune teller: it says here that you will die!

Me: well that's stupid, everybody dies eventually

Fortune teller: no, you will die soon

Me: what!

Fortune teller: do I have to repeat my self?

Me: whatever I'm out of here!

Fortune teller: I'd be careful if I were you

Me: aw shut u-

**I get hit by a car**

Me: ha! I'm still aliv-

**An Anvil falls on me**

Me: I'm still breathin-

**I'm struck by lighting… twice!**

Me: twice, what are the chances!

**Struck by lightning again**

Me: aw come on!

**Use your imagination**

Me: that's it I'm out of here

Yang: hey dude wait for me!

Fortune teller: what is yin and yang doing here?

Me: there's no were else to put them

Fortune teller: okay see you later!

**Later, once I get back to the house**

Katara: yay, you're just in time for truth or dare!

Me: uh-oh

**Will I die, that's for me to know and you to find out!**


	9. my regard

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know, I know." DIE"! Regarding (big important word) this statement (another big important word (okay I'll stop (wow! Is this grammatically possible (ah, well (dang't I'm doin' it again (and now, I'll stop) I have written this to comfort you. Okay, 2 'tings man

1. There will be a sequel

2. Its all sokka's fault!

And there you have it.

p.s. the new avatar tla rocks!


	10. le pan

**Time for…. duh, duh, duhn! TRUTH….OR….DARE!**

Katara: okay, since it was my idea, I'll go first, um……..Aang!

Aang: uhhhh, dare!

Katara: hehehe, I dare you to ride momo!

Momo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(gasp)OOOOO!

**Aang gets through riding momo (due to the serious back injury's that momo had suffered through that short period of time his part will be taken over by Michael Jackson)**

Aang: okay, Sokka!

Sokka: truth!!!

Aang: okay do you still like Azula?

Sokka: (hesitating) no! Yin!

Yin: dare me sucka'

Sokka: okay, I dare you to make out with yuck!

Yin & yuck (who seemed to come out of nowhere): okay! (They go inside the closet)

**2 a.m. (they come out)**

Yin: Mitchell!

Me: I don't friggin' care, so dare, I guess

Yin: I dare you to beat yourself silly with a frying pan

**I go to the kitchen to get "le pan" when all my silverware (especially knives) comes flyin' at me**

Yin: well, where's "le pan"

Me: I JUST GOT JUMPED BY MY OWN SILVERWAR- ("le pan" comes flyin at me and knocks me unconscious)

**Thank god that's over, oh yeah, TO BE CONTINUED…. DUH, DUH, DUHN!**


	11. evil charades of DOOM

**Three words man: I'm friggin bored**

**And, here we go**

**I wake up**

Momo: yay, you're alive

Me: yay, you're not Michael Jackson, but where's everybody else?

Sokka: they're at the mall

Me: oh, ok, man my head hurts……… I'LL GO GET SOME ASPIRIN!

**I get the aspirin, yet so predictable of me to choke on them**

Me: cough wheezechoke

Sokka: yay charades! Ummmm a monkey!

Momo: the loch ness monster!

Sokka: Godzilla!

Momo: Robin Williams!

**I pick up a baseball bat and start swingin'**

Sokka: babe Ruth!

Momo: weird al!

**I slip on a skateboard and fall on my back, the pills shoot out of my throat**

Me: I'm gonna kill ya'

Sokka: hey, you're not supposed to talk!

Me: you're right here, come closer and I'll tell you a secret

Sokka: (coming closer) ya'?

**I start choking Sokka**

**Meanwhile**

Atla fan….person: look its atla….. Getim!

Aang: uhhhhh RUN!

**TBC**

**OH, AND HAPPY THANKSGIVIN'**


	12. STUPID TEXAS REVOLUTIONARY WAR ACTORS!

**Due to fear of procrastinating beyond my "due date" I am simply going to execute my untimely demise but remember, stories never end, they simply give you an specific point in the story thus covering up the rest of the characters lives, so I am dead, but not forgotten… and this might possibly the most boring excuse filled with old English terms I have ever produced… dear god I think I'm turning into the next Michael Caine!**

Me, Sokka and the MIB agent/contraband convict named Momo finally stride into Vista Ridge mall after stopping for Ice cream, discovering Sokkas true feelings for cross-dressing, and being Mauled by vicious, genetically altered, flesh eating Chipmunks. We were tired and possibly missing a few Major organs, we just wanted to get our friends and go home. But the Malls "regular" had something sinister planned.

We had had found that our friends had been kidnapped by Texas revolutionary war actors. Our friends our tied to cannon posts with a Flag hoisted high above them stating a simple dare: come and take 'em. Upon realizing that they were reenacting the battle of Gonzales I knew that the Oracle/ fortune teller lady was right.

I've always wondered how it would feel to knowingly walk to your own death, but Sokka had other ideas in mind. Berfore I could ask his stupid idea they pulled me into their "secret meeting". "so Momo points and yells hurricane and runs away, then I yell tornado and run away, then finally you sream fire and run away Agreed" sokka said, " well actually-" I am suddenly interrupted by sokka yelling "good'.

So then Our plan fell into place, Sokka And momo were able to successfully get away, and then when all their firearms were pointed at me I screamed in frustration "fire"! Now, with me Elevated to the non-fictitious world that is reality I have learned never to trust Sokka or anyone that thinks like sokka ever again!

**I've finally hitched a ride on the grim reapers moped. And for all of you who have not kept up don't bother lookin' for mach 2 for another 5 months. So uh, now to, uh, shave… a… cat?**


End file.
